Army of Two
by kickass222urmom
Summary: When the Lone Wonderer travels across the American Wasteland to the city of New Vagas, he encounters a person who's very similar to him. The Lone Wonderer and the Courier, the two most influential men to walk the waste at the same time. What adventures await them as they team up to form an unstoppable duo?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**2282 AD**

"He's at it again?" Lucas Simms asked as he stood in the doorway to his house, one of the town's residents in front of him.

"Sadly, yes," the man said, shaking his head.

Lucas sighed and stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him.

"I'll go deal with him," he said as he shook his head and started walking for Moriarty's Saloon.

"Be careful, he's bored again tonight," the man warned as he turned to head off for his home.

* * *

Lucas walked along the walkways of Megaton, groaning and shaking his head. It's every other day now. He comes back to town bored out of his mind and stirs up trouble, just so he won't be bored. It just gave Lucas that much work to do, but at least he kept things interesting.

Once Lucas reached Moriarty's Saloon, he shook his head one last time and pushed open the door.

Inside, he saw three men, not residents of Megaton, standing around another man with black shaggy hair, who was sitting at the bar, a smug look on his face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the one on the right yelled.

The man at the bar shrugged, still smirking.

"Just tell us why the hell you pour our drinks out, and we'll leave you alone," the man on the left said calmly.

"Because," the man sitting down started. "I'm bored, as stated before, and you three just looked like you'd be fun to mess with."

The man in the middle growled and pulled out a 10mm pistol and stuck it to the man's forehead.

"You think you can just mess with us and get away with it?!"

"Pretty much," the man with the gun stuck to his head replied nonchalantly.

"Carl! Calm down!" the man on the left said to the man holding the gun.

"I'm not listening this time, Lark!" the man said as his hand tensed up on the gun's handle.

The man sitting at the bar smiled.

Lucas, knowing what this meant, stepped forward and quickly separated the men.

"Now now, break it up," he said calmly as he stood between the men and the man at the bar.

"Oh come on, Simms," the man at the bar said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No," Lucas said simply.

"Move out of the way, sheriff, just let us deal with him," the man wielding the gun said.

Lucas looked at him and gave him a serious glare. "If you value your lives; leave this man alone and walk away."

"But, he..." the man on the right started to yell, but was silenced by Lucas.

"If you can't leave this man alone, then I'll have to ask you to leave town."

The man on the left grabbed the shoulders of his two friends and started backtracking.

"Come on guys, know when to back down."

"Fine," the man with the gun said in an annoyed voice as he and his friends slowly left the saloon. "Just know, if he messes with me again. I'll kill him!"

As soon as the three men left the bar, Lucas turned to the man sitting at the bar and gave him a stern look.

"What?" the man asked with a smirk.

"My house, now," Lucas said as he turned and walked out of the saloon.

ooo000^000ooo

Lucas walked over to too his desk and turned around to face his trouble making friend.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"You could let me into your armory," the man said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you'd like that," Lucas said, chuckling lightly. "But seriously, Logan, what am I going to do with you? I can't have you causing trouble every day."

Logan shrugged and picked up a tin can, tossing it between his hands. "Come on, Simm's, I'm bored. There's nothing to do out there anymore. It's just the same old, same old, everyday."

"Then get a job," Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, no. Jobs are boring, Simms. I need action, not doing odd jobs for people."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you do odd jobs for people when you came out of that vault all those years ago?"

"No..." Logan said as he dropped the can. "Those were quest, not jobs, there's a difference."

"Fine fine, but you can't kill your boredom by causing trouble in my town."

"Simms, there's nothing to do anymore. Killing raiders has got repetitive, and everyone is giving me boring and easy quest. Even causing trouble here is boring! I've got nothing to do anymore!"

"Calm down," Lucas said as he turned around and shuffled through a pile of papers. After a second, he pulled out a piece of paper "Here, someone in a fancy suit dropped this off a week ago."

Logan took the piece of paper and looked it over. "New Vegas? Isn't that place restricted or something?"

"Nope, apparently it's under new management or something."

A small smirk appeared on Logan's face. "Are you suggesting I go to New Vegas?"

"I am," Lucas confirmed. "It should get rid of your boredom. You could head over there and do some gambling, and other things, and satisfy your boredom. Just don't forget to come back here. Things wouldn't be the same without you."

"I know you can't live without me, Simms," Logan joked as he looked at the paper again. "New Vegas, huh?"

He shrugged, "Why not? It's only like a two month walk anyways, right?"

"I think it's four months of walking," Lucas said after thinking for a bit.

Logan tapped his chin. "Actually, I might be able to get the Brotherhood to fly me out there. They still owe me for all the work I've done for them."

"So, you're going?" Lucas asked as he leaned back on his desk.

"It's better than being bored all the time, so yeah. I'll go."

Logan put the paper down and laughed, "What am I going to wear? I have to be fashionable."

"You're joking, right?" Lucas asked with a chuckle

"Of course not, I'm going to the city of sin, or something like that, and I need to be dressed in my finest," Logan said as he ran his hand over his clothes, which was just a Merc cruiser outfit.

"Well, I do have a few..." Lucas began before being interrupted.

"Fuck it, I'll just wear this with a duster over it," Logan said as he turned for the door. "Thanks for the info, Simm's."

Before Lucas could say anything else, Logan walked out of his little office and down the stairs, heading for the door.

"You never let me finish my sentences, Logan. I have a very nice suit that..."

"Thanks for the offer, but I gots me a nice set of clothing right here," Logan yelled back as he walked out the door.

"Of course you do..." Lucas said as he shook his head. "I need a break from him..."

Outside, Logan was walking towards his house with a smug look on his face.

As he reached his door, he turned to look out over the town and yelled out to everyone, "Vegas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Vegas, huh?" Dusk asked suddenly from the seat in front of Logan.

"Yep," Logan replied simply with a grin.

"You're lucky Kodiak and I were given the assignment to go meet up with the Elder there, or you wouldn't have had a ride," Dusk said with a chuckle as she messed with her helmet, which lay in her lap.

"I could have walked," Logan said with a shrug. "So, how long of a flight do we have?"

"Considering we just left five minutes ago," Dusk began. "About a week or two, depending on many stops we make."

Logan groans and rubs his face. "This is going to be a boring trip…"

ooo000^000ooo

**5 days later**

"Still boring?!" Dusk yelled out over the gunfire to Logan, who was crouched behind a wall, reloading his 44. magnum.

"It's working its way past boring," Logan said as he finished reloading. "Who are those people anyway?"

"Probably raiders of some sort," Dusk said as she leaned over the wall and lined up a shot with her sniper rifle. "I just wish they could have made their camp somewhere else." She pulled the trigger, causing a now headless body to fall to the ground. "Resupplying would be so much easier if they had." She then quickly ducked back down as a bullet pinged of her helmet.

"I'm glad they're here, they keep things interesting," Logan said with a smirk as he pulled out his 10mm submachine gun, once owned by Sydney.

"You're one crazy son of a bitch, Logan," Kodiak said as he leaned over his cover to fire a few shots at a raider who had advanced a little to close to their position.

"How much time till he finishes restocking the vertibird?" Logan asked, nodding to the Brotherhood Knight who was desperately trying to move all of the supplies onto the vertibird, while at the same time trying to avoid being shot.

"I don't know, I'd give him five minutes, maybe less," Dusk answered, preparing to lean over the wall again.

Logan smiled and raised his two weapons. "That's all the time I need to have some fun."

"Logan, don't you…" Kodiak began to say before Logan stood up and jumped over the wall. "What a dumbass," he said as he shot a raider in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

As soon as Logan had jumped over the wall and landed on the other side, every raider in the area focused their fire on him.

A wall of bullets slammed into him, knocking him back. He groaned a bit in pain as he jumped forward and landed behind a large rock for cover.

"Fucking shit," he said as he pushed a stimpack into his chest and pressed down on the plunger.

After recovering, he readied himself and jumped up again. He sprinted forward, holding his two weapons in front of him.

Off to his side, a raider turned his weapon on Logan and fired twice, the bullets bouncing off Logan's duster.

Logan's right hand, the one wielding the 44., snapped to the side and fired once. The raiders body fell to the ground, jerking a bit.

On the other side, a second raider stood up, aiming his assault rifle at Logan. With quick reflexes, Logan's other hand, the one with the 10mm submachine gun, swung to the side and filled the raiders chest with a handful of 10mm rounds.

With the closest threats removed, Logan focused on the building which most of the fire was coming from. He could see raiders in each window, peering out at the crazy man running towards their building.

As soon as he reached the building, he jumped through one of the ground floor windows, doing a roll when he landed inside.

Three raiders, clearly surprised by Logan's sudden appearance, began to reach for their weapons. But before any of them could draw them, Logan entered V.A.T.S.

He selected three head shots, and two chest shots to be sure, and exited V.A.T.S. Both of his hands shot up and fired, killing each raider in quick succession.

The second he killed those three, two more ran into the room, each wielding a sledgehammer. The first one to reach Logan swung at him wildly, and Logan easily ducked under the attack and quickly shot the raider in the gut, just as the second one reached him. As soon as the raider swung his sledgehammer at him, Logan caught it by the handle and pushed it downward, followed by him pressing his 44. into the raiders face. Before he could register what was happening, Logan pulled the trigger, sending the raiders head in different directions.

Logan looked around, and quickly took the time to reload his two favorite weapons. The second he finished, he sprinted out of the room and down a hall. After a few turns, he came to a part of the building that was collapsed.

He walked into the room weapons at the ready.

The second he was in the center, the room around him came alive. Raiders poured in from every direction; from the sides, from above, even from below.

They quickly surrounded Logan, all wielding melee weapons, and one or two carrying firearms.

Logan looked around at the large number of raiders. He didn't know how many there were, but there were clearly too many for him to handle. However, this didn't change his mood or outlook on the situation.

"So," he began, a smirk on his face. "Any of you had sex recently?"

The crowd around him growled in anger and few ran towards him.

"I'll be taking that as a no," he laughed as he ducked under a baseball bat.

The raider who swung the bat tried to swing again, but was stopped as Logan's handgun caused the raider's head to snap back. As this one fell, another came at Logan, and succeeded in hitting him in the chest with a lead pipe. However, the pipe snapped in half due to Logan's armor, and he repaid the raider in a quick shot to the face. Two others came at him from either side of him, causing him to duck under the first attack and take the hit from the second. Logan winced in pain from taking a hit from a dull sword, and quickly elbowed the raider who hit him in the nose. He brought his pistol up towards the second one, but the raider was able to knock Logan's hand downward with his weapon. Logan, a bit pissed, instead shot him in the knee, causing the raider to fall to one knee.

Logan spun around and unleashed a spray of death from his submachine gun into the oncoming crowd, killing most in the front and the one he had elbowed. He then turned back around and shot the raider, who was trying to get back up, in the face.

He then aimed both weapons in two different directions and pulled the triggers, but was rewarded with the sounds of clicking.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he quickly replaced the weapons with another. He quickly pulled out his combat shotgun and loaded a raiders chest full of buckshot.

He then spun around and slammed the butt of the shotgun into a raiders head, either killing him or knocking him unconscious, and pulled the trigger at the same time, killing two others on his side.

Suddenly, from outside, he heard the sound of the vertibird starting up.

"Awww, fuck," he groaned as he punched a raider in the face and shot another. "I was just starting to enjoy playing with you guys."

He replaced his shotgun with a Chinese assault rifle and spun around firing like a madman, taking down raider after raider.

"Logan!" came a loud female voice from outside.

"Shit, I've got to go guys, but I'll come back and play later!" he promised as he casually walked away from the crowd, killing as he went.

As soon as he stepped outside, he broke into a sprint and ran for the vertibird which was hovering inches above the ground.

"Epic jump," he muttered as he dramatically jumped into the back of the aircraft.

The pilot quickly pulled up as bullets pinged off the outer hull of the vertibird.

"You're fucking insane," Dusk commented as she removed her helmet and put it beside her.

"Did we have to leave so soon?" Logan whined as he sat down in his seat and crossed his arms with a pout.

"No no, we could have stayed and waited for the horde of deathclaws to tear us apart," Kodiak said as he shook his head, looking at the floor.

"There were deathclaws?!" Logan said excitedly.

"Yeah, too many to count," Kodiak said with a sigh.

"We have got to go back and watch this! I want to see raiders fighting hordes of deathclaws!" Logan said as he became extremely energetic.

"No," Dusk said simply.

"But deathclaws VS. raiders..."

"No."

Logan huffed and slumped back in his seat, "You guys just love killing my joy."

"For a twenty one year old, you act like a naive child," Kodiak said with a slight grin.

Logan looked at him and frowned, "Fuck you."

ooo000^000ooo

**Three days later**

"Never again," Logan said as he and Dusk walked out of the Brotherhood of Steel bunker.

"Our food is not that bad," she said with a shake of her head.

"It is if you cook it that way," he said, a smug look on his face. "Anyways, which way is Vegas?"

Dusk sighed and pointed past the mountains, "You see that tower? Just head that way and you'll be in Vegas in an hour or more."

"That easy?" Logan asked, a bit surprised.

"For you, it might be easy. But probably not," she said with a smirk as she began to backtrack into the bunker. "Just stay away from the cazador's."

"The what?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"You'll see," she said as she disappeared into the bunker's metal door.

Logan shook his head, "Cazador's? Funny name for a dangerous creature."

ooo000^000ooo

Logan jumped behind a rock, clutching his chest, which had a fresh hole in it from a cazador's stinger.

He winced in pain and looked over the rock at the group of cazador's that were busily looking over the body of one of their own.

The cazador had surprised him, coming out from behind a rock and instantly stabbing him in the chest. If it hadn't been for all his adventuring and "leveling", he would have certainly have died in a few seconds of being stabbed.

But luckily, he was able to kill the thing in a few shots and get behind cover before more showed up. However, he was now trapped, as he could not fight all of them at once, and he definitely could not outrun them.

He pulled out three stimpacks and injected each one into his chest, and tossed them to the side.

Once the wound had healed and closed, he pulled out a plasma grenade, planning to throw it at the cazador's.

As he peeked over the rock to throw the grenade, he had another idea. Past the group of cazador's were three large deathclaws, standing over a freshly killed animal.

With a devious smile, Logan tossed the grenade past the cazador's, making it land somewhere in between the two groups.

The second the plasma grenade went off, both groups of predators looked at each other and charged at one another.

Logan smiled at his work and thought about staying to see which of the two were the strongest, but even he knew that was a stupid move.

So instead, he crouched and sneakily walked away from his hiding spot and down the small hill.

Ahead of him, about a twenty minutes run, was the city of New Vegas, its lights shining for all to see miles around.

ooo000^000ooo

Logan, a bit surprised by the what he saw, walked down one of the streets that led to the strip. From what his pipboy was telling him, the area he was currently in was called Freeside.

All around he could see people walking around, none of them wearing what he thought they would. He thought the people that resided in New Vegas would be wearing fancy suits, but all he saw were bums and the normal wastelander.

"Hey buddy, good luck losing your caps," a woman called out, causing the group of men around her to laugh.

Logan, thankfully, ignored the woman, as he was too focused on seeing the actual strip.

After passing through another door, he came out on another street, but this one was longer, with a large wall and gate at the end. Off to the side were two people, apparently advertising a store and a casino.

Logan thought about going to the casino, but decided that he would rather see the ones on the strip first.

He passed them by quickly, as each was trying to get his attention.

Once he began to near the gate, he noticed two things. First was a huge sign that was over the gates, which read "Welcome to the strip", and the second thing was the large robotic machines that rolled around on a single wheel and looked like boxes pressed together.

As he tried to pass them to reach the gate, one rolled up in front of him.

"Hold it, sir/madam. To enter the strip, you will have to pay a fee of one thousand caps," it said, its screen not changing, only flickering slightly.

"A thousand caps?! Why the hell do I have to pay that much to enter this place?!" Logan all but yelled in surprise at the cost entry.

"The caps are to make sure only the high rollers enter the strip, it keeps people from getting to lucky," the robot said in a way that meant this was asked everyday or so.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Logan commented as he started pulling out caps.

"It is the law," the bot responded.

"Law," Logan said with a laugh.

After a minute, he handed the blue boxy robot the caps and waited as it dropped them in a slot, counting them.

"You are two caps short," it said after a few seconds.

"Oh fuck, just two caps, well fuckidy fuck, that's the biggest deal in the whole world," Logan said in annoyance as he yanked out two more caps and gave them to the robot.

"Thank you sure," it said as it deposited the caps into its slot. "You may now enter the strip. Have fun and pray lady luck shines down on you, today."

Without responding, Logan walked past the blue one wheeled machine and walked up to the gates.

He pressed on them, making them open a bit, just enough for him to slide in through, and entered the strip.

What lay before him caught him off guard.

Based on what the outside looked like, he expected for the inside of the strip to be full of wasteland dressed people and badly maintained buildings.

However, the people he saw were dressed in very nice and fancy suits. Most looked like they'd actually taken baths, which is something he has rarely seen in the wasteland.

The buildings were in bad shape though, but were light up like crazy.

"Woah," he said in awe as he looked around.

"First time on the strip?" a woman asked, a woman who was obviously a prostitute based on her clothing.

"Yeah," Logan said, still taking in the sights and not really paying attention to her.

"Where you from, love?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Capital Wasteland," Logan replied, just now giving her his full attention. But she soon lost his attention when he realized she was a prostitute. "I'm not here for _that_ kind of fun."

"Suit yourself," she said with a shrug and changed back to a more normal voice. "So, all the way from the Capital Wasteland? I don't think I've seen someone from there in a long time."

"Yeah, look. I'm not trying to sound like a jackass, but I don't want to stand around and talk," Logan said, walking past her.

"So does most people," she laughed. "Just enjoy yourself!"

Logan walked for a few feet before stopping as a sign caught his attention.

On the building next to him was a large sign, which read.

"Lucky 38 grand reopening! Come and enjoy the barely used slot machines and tables! Now under new management."

This intrigued Logan, as the building was the largest one he's seen that was actually standing fully and was just now being used. The whole thing screamed interesting to him.

He looked at the stairs that led up to the building and smiled. The flashing lights that went up the stairs repeatedly gave him a sense of slight enjoyment, but he couldn't figure out why.

Logan walked up the stairs, smiling as the lights sped past him constantly. When he reached the door, he removed his smile and walked into the building.

The entire room was alive with activity. People yelling back and forth, some people yelling when they won, some when they lost.

A smile appeared on Logan's face as he strolled into the chaos of the casino. But he was stopped by a man calling out to him.

"Sir, sir. I think you'll find it helpful to exchange your caps for chips," the man behind the desk called out.

Logan walked over and looked him over, "What for?"

"First time, huh?" the man said with a chuckle. "Well, the casino's use chips instead of caps to operate. If you win more chips, you can exchange them to me for caps. Simple really."

Logan nodded, deciding to just roll with it.

"So how many caps will you be exchanging today, sir?" the man asked with a smile.

Logan thought for a second and shrugged. He pulled out three fairly large bags of caps and dropped them on the counter, stunning the man a bit.

"Uhh, okay, one minute please..." the man said as he opened a bag and spilled the caps all over the counter. "Oh lord..."

A good ten minutes later, the man finally finished counting and exchanging the caps for chips.

As Logan poured the chips into a bag, the man smiled. "Please, just please, don't come to me to exchange your caps again."

"No promises," Logan said with a smirk as he pulled out seven more bags and shook them. "I've got a LOT of money on me."

The man smiled nervously and nodded, "Good luck today, sir."

Logan laughed and put back the bag of caps and turned to walk all the way onto the casino floor.

He contemplated on what he should do first. The slots looked fun, but also like a waste of chips. The tables however, looked like a easy win.

Logan smirked and walked over to one with a free chair. Upon taking a seat, the dealer looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Blackjack?" he asked as he threw a few cards towards Logan.

Logan nodded in conferment. He knew what this game was, he had played a few rounds with some of the Brotherhood members before.

The dealer threw cards to the other people at the table and turned back to Logan, who was the first one at the table.

"What do you have?" the dealer asked.

Logan flipped over his cards. "Hmm, fourteen. Hit me."

The dealer nodded and threw down another card for Logan, a seven.

Logan smiled smugly, "Twenty one."

The man next to Logan turned towards him and glared a bit. "Where are you from?"

"Capital Wasteland," Logan replied simply.

"That would explain the clothes," the man mumbled. "Remember, no cheating."

Logan did a overly dramatic gasp, "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"No, just don't." The man then turned back and looked at his cards. "Eighteen, hit me."

The dealer dropped another card, a ten of hearts. "To bad, friend, better luck next time.

After everyone at the table had went, and failed, the dealer turned back to Logan and pushed a few chips his way.

He then began to deal his cards again, giving Logan his first.

When he came back to Logan, he flipped over his cards and smirked widely.

"Twenty one."

The man next to him glared at him even more, and the other people stood up and moved to another table.

Logan glanced at the man next to him. "Better luck next time, buddy."

The man glared and proceeded to try his luck, but went over twenty one.

As the dealer repeated the process of dealing the cards, Logan laughed and flipped over his cards.

"Twenty one again."

The man next to him raged and hit the table, but stayed in his seat.

This went on for three more rounds before the man snapped.

"You are a cheater!" he practically screamed as he stood up quickly, knocking over his chair, getting everyone's attention in the casino.

"Nah," Logan said with a smirk.

"Yes you are! I know you are! Only a cheater could win that many times!" he continued to yell.

"No, I'm just fucking awesome like that..." Logan said before he had an idea to make things more interesting. "Unlike you, who seem to be a stuck up prick with a messed up family."

The man's face twitched as he was provoked more by Logan.

"Come on, look at you! You couldn't hurt a bloatfly."

The man growled and jumped on Logan, taking him to the floor.

"Now we're talking!" Logan yelled as he grabbed the man by the back of his head and started slamming his fist into his face as he rolled over to where he was on top.

The man kicked him off of him and scurried back and used a stool to help him stand up.

Logan calmly stood up and smiled.

The man gritted his teeth and began to stalk towards Logan.

"The fun has just begun," Logan said as he popped his knuckles and began to walk towards the man.

ooo000^000ooo

Upstairs of the Lucky 38 sat a man behind a workbench, three different weapons lay before him dismantled.

He told everyone in the building to leave him alone for a few hours so he could modify some of his gear.

He wasn't really a busy man, well he use to be busy, very busy, but lately, all he can do is sit around and work on his weapons and armor. He tries to keep himself busy at all times of the day, but that's become hard after recent events went his way.

Suddenly, he heard the elevator ding, followed by a Lucky 38's employee running into his makeshift workshop.

"What?!" the man behind the workbench yelled as he threw a wrench to the floor and looked at the employee in front of him with angry eyes.

The employee gulped, "There's two men down stairs in the casino fighting."

The man sighed, "Already? Couldn't the fighting have waited until this place was open for at least a month?"

"Um, are you going to deal with it?" the employee asked nervously.

"I guess I am," the man said with another sigh as he stood up, revealing that he was wearing his normal armor, riot gear from the Divide with a duster over it.

"Why are you in your gear, Wyatt?" the employee asked in confusion before he realized his mistake. "I mean sir!"

"Don't call me sir," Wyatt said, shaking his head and walking around his workbench. "And I'm wearing my gear because I just got back from dealing with a group of fiends."

"Were you successful?" the employee asked as Wyatt walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"They're all dead, so yes, I was successful." He stepped onto the elevator and watched as the doors slide closed.

ooo000^000ooo

Logan dropped the now unconscious man to the ground and smiled. "Maybe that'll teach you to be careful about who you attack."

He looked around, wanting a little more action since the guy he just knocked out only lasted a minute of beating.

"Come on, people. This is Vegas, you might just get lucky," he said with a wink as he tried to coax someone into fighting him.

Behind him, he heard the sound of an elevator opening.

Upon turning around, he was surprised, and slightly delighted, to see a man wearing what looked to be some kind of armor with a duster covering it. He also had brown hair that was somehow a bit spiky at the front. This man just screamed badass to him.

"Who's fighting?" the man asked in a bored voice.

"That would be me and this guy," Logan said smugly, gesturing at himself and the unconscious man on the ground.

"Get out," the man wearing the armor said, crossing his arms.

"Nah, I'll stay here," Logan said, mimicking the man.

The man glared and shook his head. "I'm giving you a warning, I'm trying to be reasonable. Leave, now."

Logan yawned and shook his head, "I don't want to leave."

"Idiot," the man said with a bit of annoyance.

"So, what's your name?" Logan asked, curious as to who this man was.

"How do you not know who I am?" the man asked, an eyebrow raised.

Logan shrugged, "Because I don't know you."

The man sighed and said in a bored voice, "My name is Wyatt Conlon, or as most know me, the Courier, or Courier Six. Call me what you want, just leave."

"Well," Logan began with a smirk. "My name is Logan Morozov, or as everyone in the Capital Wastelands know me, the Lone Wanderer, or as a few call me, 101."

Wyatt nodded a bit, "You, I have heard."

Logan smiled, "I'd be surprised if you hadn't."

"You're the idiot who keeps getting captured by random groups and barely escapes," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you," Logan mumbled.

"Now, leave," Wyatt said, nodding to the front doors.

"Or," Logan began. "You invite me up and we tell each other about our adventures?"

"Get out," Wyatt repeated.

"Damn, are you a broken record or something?" Logan said in a joking manner.

"If I kick your ass, will you leave then?" Wyatt asked, a bit more annoyed.

"Yes, if you can that is," Logan said, popping his back.

Wyatt sighed and began to walk forward. "Everyone, please step back, I don't want to get his blood on you."

"I like you already," Logan said with a chuckle as he looked Wyatt in the face.

Wyatt shook his head. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with, I have weapons to work on."

Logan smiled, today was starting to become a very interesting day for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Are we... done yet?" Wyatt asked as he stood in front of Logan, both of them beaten and breathing heavily.

"We're done... when you say... I've won," Logan replied as he tried to catch his breath.

The slot machines and tables around them were smashed, and several people who had gotten in the way lay on the ground unconscious.

The fight between the two had only lasted a brief five minutes, but because of all the fighting they did in so little time, it seemed like hours.

"Wanna try again then?" Wyatt asked as he straightened up.

Logan thought and shook his head. "No, I know when to stop."

"Good, I'm too tired to do another fighting montage like that."

"Same here."

Wyatt looked Logan over and smiled, "Wanna go up and have a drink?"

A smirk crossed Logan's face as he stood up straight. "Now, you're speaking my language."

The two men chuckled lightly and walked over to the elevator, stepped in, and pressed the button.

As the doors closed, a man in the crowd who had watched the fight turned to another with a confused look on his face.

"Did they just beat the crap out of each other, almost destroy this place, and come then acts like they're old friends and go upstairs for a drink?"

"Yeah..." the man next to him said. "Vegas sure is a crazy town."

ooo0000^000ooo

Logan and Wyatt rode the elevator up in silence, as both of them were currently readjusting their clothes.

As soon as they stepped out, Logan let out a low whistle.

"Welcome to my home, or the presidential suite in technical terms," Wyatt said as he nodded to the doors that were currently open and showing off the rooms inside.

"NIce," Logan said with a nod. "So where's the alcohol?"

"This way," Wyatt said, leading Logan to a dining room that had a pre-war feeling to it.

Logan looked around the room, a bit surprised at how new and clean everything look. Well, of course, everything wasn't new or clean, it just looked that way at first glance.

"What do you like?" Wyatt asked, waving a hand over a shelf full of assorted drinks.

Logan's eyes quickly ran over each bottle before he smiled, "Okay, I know we came to drink alcohol and the such, but I have to know more about that one."

Wyatt looked to where he was looking and smiled. "What? Have you never seen one of those before?" he said as he picked up a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla and handed it to Logan.

"No, I've heard about them in a few things I've read, but I've never seen one before," Logan answered as he looked the bottle over in his hands.

"That's probably because they were only sold in the western part of America. Or it's just because there were none in your area."

Logan shrugged and popped the cap on the soda before taking a sip.

"You know, Nuka-Cola is better," Logan said with a chuckle. "But this stuff is alright I guess."

"Nuka-Cola is okay, but I prefer Sarsaparilla," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"No taste," Logan said as he drank a little more of the soda.

Wyatt laughed a bit and sat down, motioning for Logan to do the same. "So, tell me about yourself."

Logan looked at the chair and shrugged. "Fine, but you're getting a refined version of my story."

"The same goes for you when I tell mine."

"Fine by me." Logan sat down and leaned back. "Well, I grew up in a vault called Vault 101, and stayed there till I was nineteen. But when my dad left, the security team and the Overseer tried to kill me, so I followed my dad into the wasteland.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "That's kind of a brief description on leaving the vault."

Logan sighed. "I'm not telling you the full story of me leaving the vault, I don't know you well enough yet."

Wyatt nodded, "I understand. Please, continue."

"After I stepped into the wasteland, the first thing I saw was..."

ooo000^000ooo

"... Cazador's are so stupid though. I mean, I fooled them ito fight deathclaws, that has to count for something?" Logan said as he finished his long story.

"No, you just got lucky. If those deathclaws hadn't been there, you would have died. Trust me," Wyatt stated as he smiled.

"Oh fuck you," Logan said rolling his eyes. "So, tell me your story. The story of the oh so famous courier or what not."

Wyatt chuckled, "My tale is a pretty exciting one."

"I'll be the judge of that," Logan said smugly.

"Well, then I'll start it at the most unbelievable part," Wyatt started with a grin. "I was shot in the head by a prick named Benny, and left for dead buried in a shallow grave."

Logan looked at him with a bit of surprise in his eyes, then he crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine... your story has a much better start than mine."

"Do you want to hear the rest, or not?" Wyatt asked.

Logan turned back to him. "Go on."

"After I was shot," Wyatt continued. "I was rescued by a securitron called Victor and woke up a few days later in a..."

ooo000^000ooo

"... After I saved the Dam with the help of the NCR, I came back to Vegas to find it under attack by fiends. Apparently taking most of the securitrons with me was a bad idea, but no real harm was done. I mean, it was just fiends, not a big deal," Wyatt said as he sat back in his chair and took a sip from a bottle of water.

"Wow, just wow," Logan said, a new found respect for the man in front of him. "You, good sir, have just won the respect of the Capital Wasteland's savior."

"How much is that worth?" Wyatt asked with a smirk.

Logan looked at him with a blank face. "You know," he suddenly smiled. "I've decided I like you."

"That's nice and gay of you," Wyatt remarked.

"Oh fuck you," Logan said with a grin. "I like women, unlike someone."

"All I heard was you like men," he joked. "Don't worry, I like my mates to have breast."

Logan smirked and was about to make a remark, when Wyatt silenced him.

"Don't you fucking say it."

"Fine, fine," Logan said, still smirking. "So, are we going to just stay up here and mind fuck each other, or are we actually going to do something fun?"

"I'm not gay, as stated before," Wyatt said with a smug smile.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, like, let's go kill something or some shit like that."

"I thought you would never ask." Wyatt stood up and stretched. "What did you bring with you from your home?"

Logan groaned as he stood up, followed by the popping of his back as he straightened out. "Well, the only armor I have is what I'm wearing. As for weapons, I brought my 44. magnum, a special 10mm submachine gun, a basic Chinese assault rifle and combat shotgun. I also brought a Sniper Rifle and a nice little trench knife."

Wyatt, after hearing this, gave him a strange look. "That's all you brought? Seriously?"

"I didn't want to be weighed down if I found some better stuff here," Logan said with a shrug.

"You really are an idiot," Wyatt said with a shake of his head.

"Oh? And what weapons do you use? Hm?" Logan asked in a smart ass way.

Wyatt smiled and he left the room.

Logan raised an eyebrow when he came back a few minutes later, a few weapons in his arms.

He then laid out the weapons on the table and stepped back.

"Nice selection..." Logan said as he looked at the weapons on display.

"Mhm." Wyatt then started showing off the weapons for Logan.

"This is the All American," he said as he picked up an assault rifle. "My second favorite weapon."

"The first?"

Wyatt smiled and put down the All American. "This bad boy right here," he said as he picked up a revolver. "This little bastard is a Ranger Sequoia, the most badass pistol in the waste. Only given to a NCR Ranger after twenty years of service."

"So, you're like forty?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"No, my friend gave it to me before he died," Wyatt said, wiping the smile off Logan's face. "Moving on."

He put down the revolver and picked up a desert camo sniper rifle. "This is my best friend for long range. This, is the Gobi Campaign Scout Rifle."

"Now, I'm jealous," Logan said, crossing his arms.

"You haven't seen anything yet, not till you see the 50., but I don't use that gun that much anymore."

"Can I use it?"

"No," Wyatt said with a wide smirk. "Anyways," he said as he put down the rifle.

"This one has special meaning to me," he said as he picked up an interesting looking pistol. "This is a 9mm pistol, also known as Marie."

"What's it story?" Logan asked with great interest.

"It was owned by a guy named Benny, also know as the guy who shot me in the head," Wyatt said as he ran his hand over the pistol's barrel. "I hated the guy at first, for obvious reasons. However, I got to know him a bit after doing research on him and talking to him. Of course, he did betray me again and try to get the platinum chip to the Legion camp. After I went there, he helped me out and told me how to take over the strip. I tried to save him, but Caesar stopped us, and told me to either kill him or be killed with him. So, I challenged Benny to a duel and killed him as quickly as I could. I still regret it..."

"That... I'm sorry, Wyatt," Logan said, trying to think of something to say.

"Don't worry about it, my friend Boone and I came back a few days later and wiped out most of the Legion soldiers in the main camp and kidnapped Ceasar. Poor bastard is still stuck to that cross on that mountain. Gotta love the irony," Wyatt said, a wicked smile on his face.

"... Nice," Logan said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yeah, it was," Wyatt said as he put down Marie and picked up another. "Lastly, this is a lever action shotgun. This little fellow loves death, trust me."

"That's all of them?" Logan asked in disappointment as he looked over the weapons again.

"Of course not, those are just my favorite ones. I have tons more in my armory."

"Can I see this armory?" Logan asked with a grin.

"No, because according to you, you have a problem with not taking things. For god sakes, you said you killed a man for that duster you're wearing over your clothes," Wyatt said, nodding to Logan's clothes.

"Hey, Vance would have wanted me to have this," Logan said defensively.

"You killed him for it," Wyatt said dryly.

"Okay, he may not have wanted me to have it, but he shouldn't have worn such awesome clothes!"

"Okay, okay, let's move on. You wanted to have fun, right?" Wyatt asked, putting his weapons on himself.

"What can we kill? I saw some towns on the way here. Are any of them evil?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No, you will not touch any of those towns, because if you do, I will kill you," Wyatt said, becoming defensive.

"You can try, but seriously, where can we go to do some killing? I'm becoming bored."

"Just follow me," Wyatt said, turning around.

Logan adjusted his clothes and looked at Wyatt's back, "Just for the record, I'm not your follower."

"Of course not," Wyatt said in a smug tone.

"Fuck you, just fuck you. I'm not your follower, I'm just tagging along for some killing."

"So you're a follower," Wyatt said as he started to leave the room.

Logan shook his head and followed after him.

ooo000^000ooo

"This looks to easy," Logan said as he surveyed the area below them. It was a camp for a group of Powder Gangers, according to Wyatt.

"It's suppose to be easy, we're just keeping their numbers down right now," Wyatt said as he tightened his white bandana and pushed up his authority shades.

"Makes sense, I do the same thing to raiders back in the Capital Wasteland," Logan said as he propped up his sniper rifle on two rocks.

The two of them were up on a large hill, far above the camp of Powder Gangers. Both of them were laying on their stomachs and just watching the men below through their scopes.

"I don't know where they keep coming from though, I guess they're recruiting members or something. Otherwise, I should have already killed them all," Wyatt said as he watched one of the men pick up a box and move it into a tent.

"Well, they're not very bright. Who makes a camp at the bottom of a large hill?" Logan asked, picking out the ones he wanted to kill.

"Apparently them," Wyatt comment. "You ready?"

Logan looked over at him and smiled, "I've been ready old man."

"I'm only twenty three, I'm younger than you by an entire year," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

"Can we just kill those guys already?" Logan asked, putting his eye back to his scope.

In answer, Wyatt pulled the trigger, removing the head of a Powder Ganger who had been sitting in a chair.

"Finally," Logan muttered as he lined up a shot on a man who had run out of his tent after hearing a gunshot. Logan fired, sending a bullet into the mans chest, killing him.

"Nice shot," Wyatt mocked as he shot another Powder Ganger.

"Shut up, asshole," Logan returned as he shot another man in the head.

Down below, a man ran out of his tent and started looking around. He saw one of his friends turn towards him and start to point back to the tent. But before he could raise his hand, a bullet from out of nowhere slammed into his shoulder, tearing his arm from his body. A second later, a bullet removed his other arm, causing him to fall to the ground.

The man looked up and saw the shapes of two men prone on the hill side. He quickly raised his rifle and fired, only to have a bullet slam into his face a second later.

Up above, Logan cursed loudly as a bullet from below slammed into his left shoulder.

"That's why you don't play with your kills," Wyatt lectured as he shot twice, killing two men below.

Logan didn't respond, just reloaded his weapon and went back to shooting.

Wyatt scanned the bodies below for anyone else still standing. Suddenly, a man ran out of a tent, wielding an assault rifle, and started freaking out. He started shooting his weapon in all directions, screaming something about not being taken alive.

"Oh, he's mine," Logan said, waving his weapon in the man's direction.

"No, I've got him," Wyatt said as he start to pull the trigger, but as he pulled it, Logan hit his barrel a bit, causing the bullet to hit the man in the arm.

"I said he's mine!" Logan said as he pulled the trigger, only to have his barrel pushed by Wyatt, and for his bullet to hit the man in the knee.

Wyatt tried to quickly fire, but Logan began to shake him, causing his bullet to hit the man in the other knee.

"Stop it you fucking cunt!" Wyatt said as he started pushing back at Logan.

Logan tried to resist him and pulled out his 44. and fired the entire clip down at the kneeling man. All the bullets missed, except for one that hit him in the groin.

"Stop it! Seriously!" Wyatt said as he started to aim again. But Logan suddenly rolled over on him.

The two of them started fighting against each other, trying to reach for Wyatt's rifle.

Suddenly, from down below, the man started yelling out to them.

"For the love of fuck! Just fucking kill me! Stop fucking toying with me you fucking dick fucks!"

"Logan, just kill him," Wyatt said, giving up.

Logan smiled and rolled back to his rifle and began to line up the kill shot. But as he started to pull the trigger, the mans head explodes.

Logan leaned back and looked at Wyatt. "Seriously?"

Wyatt leaned back from his still smoking rifle and smiled. "Seriously."

Logan began to say something, but two bullets whizzed by his head, causing him to duck back down.

Down below, two men were standing beside a tent, both aiming their weapons up at them.

"I thought we got them all," Wyatt muttered to himself as he shot the man on the left, causing the other to retreat into the tent.

"Fuck, I almost had him!" Logan cursed as he slapped his rifle in annoyance.

After surveying the area, Wyatt stood up. "Cover me, I'm going to clear those tents."

"I'm coming with you," Logan said as he started to stand up.

"No," Wyatt commanded. "This only requires one of us, and if more come, or if a Cazador shows up, I'd like to know I have support."

"Fine, but I get to do this next time," Logan said as he settled back down behind his rifle.

Wyatt nodded and ran down the hill, his duster flapping behind him. Once he reached the bottom, he pulled out Marie and stepped into the tent the man had retreated into.

Logan saw a few flashes from one side of the tent, and then a single flash from the side Wyatt had entered.

A second later, Wyatt stepped out and moved onto another tent.

"Lucky bastard, getting to do the fun stuff," Logan complained as he watched through his scope.

Wyatt stepped out of the last tent and started searching through the bodies.

Logan sighed and continued to watch through the scope of his rifle.

Suddenly, he heard a click, but before he could react, he felt the cold metal of a barrel being pressed into the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it," a voice said from above him.

Logan let go of his weapon slowly, showing that he had no intention of using it.

He then rolled over to where the barrel was pressed into his face, just above his nose.

The man above him, who Logan could now see, glared down at him, a scoped hunting rifle in his hands. A red beret rested on his head, and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. HIs shirt, a white shirt, was tucked into his pants. And to top it off, he looked to be bald.

"You're going to regret trying that," the man said as he started to pull the trigger.

Logan quickly grabbed the barrel, fast enough that the man barely noticed, and pushed the barrel past him, where it fired into the dirt.

Before he could pull back the bolt, Logan grabbed the barrel with his other hand and pulled the man down on top of him.

The man, acting quickly, fell towards Logan and slammed his fist into Logan's face.

The two of them struggled back and forth, both trying to gain a foothold. Suddenly, Logan rolled them both over the hill, where they started rolling down the hill together.

As they rolled, Logan headbutted the man as soon as he was on top. However, when the man was on top, he quickly slammed his knee into Logan's groin.

When they hit the bottom, they split apart and jumped to their feet, both pointing a weapon at each other. Logan held his 44. on the man, and the man held a 9mm on Logan.

"What the fuck," Wyatt said from a few feet away, confused. "Why the hell are you two fighting?"

"This fuck ass tried to shoot me!" Logan yelled angrily, clearly not happy that the man had been able to sneak up on him.

"He was trying to shoot you. I saw him eyeing you from up on that hill," the man said, nodding towards the hill.

"Boone, that's Logan, a new friend of mine," Wyatt explained.

"So this is Boone?" Logan asked, slowly lowering his weapon as Boone did the same.

"Yes," Boone replied simply as he put away his weapon and walked to pick up his rifle from where it had rolled down the hill.

"The odds of this are so fucking crazy," Logan said, returning to his normal self as he put away his weapon.

"Boone, what are you even doing out here?" Wyatt asked as he walked over to them.

"I heard the sounds of a sniper rifle being fired, of course I'm going to investigate," Boone replied as he picked up his rifle and slung it over his back.

"I meant, why are you out here?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm hunting Legion, I heard there was a scouting party out here earlier," Boone said with a shrug. "I haven't seen any track of them so far, so I'm guessing they're already gone."

"I want to kill Legion," Logan intoned. "They seem like they're fun to fight."

Wyatt thought for a second and smiled. "Hey, Boone?"

"What?" Boone asked in a monotone voice.

"Want to team back up with me for some more crazy ass adventures?" Wyatt asked with a wild grin.

"You already have a..." Boone began, but was interrupted.

"I'm not with him, I'm just following so I won't be bored shitless," Logan said dryly.

"I'll come with you," Boone said after a few minutes. "But only if we track down that Legion scout party."

"Deal," Wyatt said with a nod.

"Can we fight them on the ground this time?" Logan asked. "I love killing from a distance, but I love fighting face to face way more. So much more intense."

"That, we can do. You up for that Boone?"

"Whatever way you want, just as long as we kill them all in the end," Boone said, his expression not changing.

"Then lets get our gear from the hill, and go after them," Wyatt said as he started making his way up the hill.

"Time to kill some Legion," Boone said in a bored voice as he followed Wyatt.

"Do you ever smile?" Logan asked with a grin as he started walking up the hill, following them.

"No," Boone said simply.

"I like you," Logan said with a large grin. "All I need to see now is you killing something."

"Soon," Boone said boredly as he climbed up the hill.

Logan smiled to himself and muttered, "I love this place."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

((Author's note: I just noticed I forgot to mention this. This story is like the prologue to another story I'm going to be writing after this one is done, with the Logan and Wyatt as the main characters.))

"That's the legion?" Logan asked as he looked over the small group of Legion who were walking in a straight line.

"Yep," Wyatt confirmed.

"They don't look so special," Logan commented. "But I still want to kill all of them."

"I'm killing at least three," Boone said with no emotion as he checked his rifle.

Wyatt nodded, "And I'll be killing seven of them."

"Jackass's," Logan said rolling his eyes. "That only leaves me with eight to kill."

"So how are we going to start this attack?" Boone asked Wyatt.

"Simple," Logan said, answering for Wyatt. "We charge them!"

"Logan, that's a horrible idea, plus..." Wyatt began, but was interrupted by Logan pulling out his 10mm submachine gun and 44., and running towards the group of Legion. Wyatt shook his head and pulled out his lever action shotgun. "What an idiot."

"Agreed..." Boone said as he shook his head and shouldered his weapon.

Logan, who had just stopped short of the Legion party, smirked and yelled out. "Hey! Any of you guys get laid recently?!"

They all turned around and looked at him like he was stupid, but when they saw he had his weapons out and at the ready, they all began to reach for their weapons.

The second one of them moved, Logan sprung forward, firing both of his weapons. His bullets slammed into three of the Legion, killing two of them and injuring the other.

When he reached the group, he shot one who had raised their weapon, and pistol whipped the one he had injured.

"Step aside!" a strong and commanding voice yelled out, causing the Legion to quickly back away from Logan.

To Logan's surprised, a heavily armored Legionnaire stepped towards him. This man was obviously a Centurion, according to what Wyatt had told him about them.

"Why are you attacking us, filth? We have not provoked you, or shown hostile content," the Centurion asked angrily.

"Because, you're the bad guys," Logan said with a wide smirk as he raised his pistol towards the mans face. "Now, goodbye."

"Wait," the Centurion said calmly. "If you wish to kill me, then do it on my terms."

"Those terms are?" Logan asked, still smirking.

"We fight in a melee duel, right here, right now."

Logan thought for a second and smiled, deciding that it could be fun. "Let's do that then."

"Good, stand back men," he said, waving back the other Legion soldiers.

Logan put away his weapons and withdrew his trench knife.

"A knife? You are a brave one," the Centurion said as he pulled out a large blade.

"Or just incredibly stupid," Logan offered as he twirled his knife around.

The Centurion held his blade in front of himself. "Now, lets do battle."

"So cheesy," Logan said with a smile as he held his knife in front of himself.

ooo000^000ooo

Wyatt, who had been walking slowly towards the scene, shook his head at Logan, who had stupidly accepted a duel with a Centurion.

He shook his head again as the two started fighting, but instead of helping, he walked towards the cluster of Legion, who were watching the fight with interest.

As he neared them, one of the Legionnaire turned towards him and yelped.

"It's Wyatt!" he yelled in shock, as he recognized the man who had pretty much wiped out almost every Legionnaire in the Mojave Wasteland.

The others all turned towards him in surprise and quickly drew their weapons again.

As Wyatt got closer, they all raised their weapons. But to their surprise, the three in the front were suddenly decapitated by three different bullets.

"Thank you, Boone," Wyatt said to himself as he raised his shotgun and fired, catching a Legionnaire in the chest. This was followed by four more quick shots that decapitated three more Legionnaire's and injured the other.

One of the men in the group fired his weapon, hitting Wyatt in the chest. But thanks to his armor, the bullet only caused Wyatt to be knocked back a bit.

Before any of them could react, he had put away his shotgun and had pulled out his Ranger Sequoia and fired six times, each bullet removing a head.

Wyatt turned to the last Legionnaire and smiled.

The man, who was clearly a recruit, ran at him yelling a battle cry.

Wyatt simply raised his pistol after reloading it and shot the man above the knee.

The Legionnaire fell to the ground, and looked up at Wyatt.

Wyatt looked down at him and smiled as an idea came to his head. "Guess what?"

"... What?" the man holding his leg asked.

"I'm going to let you live," Wyatt said, surprising the man. "But only so you can tell your new leader or whatever that I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm tired of waiting for the chance to kill all of you. Tell him that if he tells me where you're all hiding, that I'll gladly come there and face all of you."

"Couldn't you just follow me there?" the injured Legionnaire asked in confusion.

"I could, but they wouldn't know I was coming, and they wouldn't be prepared. I want to fight you all when you're ready to fight."

"That's... very honorable of you, but it's going to get you killed," the man informed.

"We'll see," Wyatt said with a smile. "Now, tell them if they want to deliver the message to me, that I'll be at the Lucky 38. Give them this," he said, handing the man a red card. "This will let up to two people onto the strip."

The man's eyes widened. "Why would you give this to the Legion?!"

"Because," Wyatt started. "I know that most of you value honor and all that, so I'm going to trust you all this time. However, tell them if their men come in with weapons, I will kill them."

The man nodded and stood up slowly, wincing in pain.

"Now go," Wyatt said, tossing the man a stimpack.

The man caught it and quickly started limping away from Wyatt.

Wyatt turned back to the fight between Logan and the Centurion, and sighed.

"Are you serious?"

ooo000^000ooo

Logan ran towards the Centurion, knife at the ready. As he neared the man, the Centurion slashed out with his blade, almost taking off Logan's head. Luckily, he was able to duck under it and dive forward, slamming his knife into the man's stomach. However, the knife just slide over the Centurion's heavy armor plating.

"Shit!" Logan cursed as he dodged to the left as the Centurion's hand shot downward in a heavy punch. Logan clenched his fist and slammed it into the Centurion's side, only to have his fist slam into more armor.

The Centurion shifted his weight and slammed his shoulder into Logan, knocking him to the ground.

Before Logan could stand up, the Centurion's large sword began to fall towards him. A second before it hit him, Logan rolled to the side, letting the blade to hit the ground, and kicked his foot out, hitting the Centurion in the knee. Breaking it easily.

Logan rolled to his feet and jumped forward, pressing his knife into one of the armor's joints, stabbing the Centurion under his rib cage.

As the Centurion grabbed the wound, Logan picked up his fallen blade and lifted it up to examine it.

"You have beat me," the Centurion said. "Now I ask that you spare my life."

Logan smiled and nodded. "Of course, I could do that."

The Centurion relaxed, until the blade of the sword removed his head from his shoulders.

"But, I didn't say I would," Logan said with a laugh as he picked up the head with the helmet still on and chuckled.

He put the head under his arm and started walking towards Wyatt, who had just spared a Legionnaire.

When Wyatt turned around, he sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Logan said as he lifted the head up in front of his.

"I think you take a little too much pleasure in your kills," Wyatt said with a shake of his head.

"No I don't," Logan said in defense.

"I think his actions are acceptable," Boone said as he walked towards them, looking over the carnage.

"Boone, you only say that because you hate the Legion," Wyatt said as he put a bullet into his pistol and put it away.

"Yeah," Boone said simply.

Logan threw the head to the side and smiled. "Now what? Can we do some more killing?"

"No," Wyatt informed him. "We're going back to the strip for a few days. I'm expecting company."

"Awww, but that's going to be boring!" Logan whined as he kicked at the dirt.

"So childish," Boone commented dryly.

Logan thought for a minute, "How about this? I'm going to go and meet up with a friend. Then, I'll come back to the strip."

Wyatt shrugged, "Go for it, just don't die."

"I'm not going to die," Logan said with a smirk as he turned and began to walk away.

"Come on, Boone, let's go back to the Lucky 38," Wyatt said as he began to walk towards Vegas.

"Actually," Boone began. "Since you're going to be at the strip for a few days, I'm going to go off on my own. I'll get more done this way."

Wyatt stopped and nodded towards him, "Yeah, that may be a good idea. Since you'll probably hate my guest."

"I'll come to the strip in two days," Boone said as he also began to walk off.

Wyatt nodded and turned in the direction of Vegas.

ooo000^000ooo

After an hour of walking, Logan came to his destination. Hidden Valley, the base for the Brotherhood of Steel.

Once he had entered the correct door, he walked down the stairs and came to two Knights standing guard over a crate.

One of them began to reach for their weapon, but stopped when they realized it was Logan, a member of the Brotherhood from the east.

He still couldn't believe that Elder Lyons had made him a Paladin just by helping them fight the Enclave. Lucky break.

"Welcome back, sir," both of the Knight's said as they saluted.

"Either of you two seen Dusk?" Logan asked.

"No, sir," the one of the left said.

"Yes, sir," the one on the right said. "I think she was in the barracks, but that was four hours ago, sir."

"Thank you," Logan said. "Also, stop it with the sir crap."

"Yes, sir..." the Knight's said, unsure of what to say.

Logan chuckled and walked for the door to the base. After a few minutes of walking through the large base, he came to the barracks. However, Dusk was not here, nor was Kodiak.

With a sigh, he walked back into the hallway and began to walk for the mess hall.

"Well well, look what the Waste dragged in," said a familiar female voice behind him.

He chuckled and turned to see Dusk, her helmet off.

"Hey, tramp," Logan said with a smirk.

"Hey, man whore," she said with a matching smirk.

"Its only been six hours and you're already back? It's that boring out there, huh?" Dusk asked as she strolled up to him.

"Nah, I met a guy named Wyatt. That guy knows how to have a good time."

"I didn't know you were like that," Dusk said with a smirk.

Logan rolled his eyes, "The reason I'm here is to see if you wanted to go out and do some killing with me?"

"If you're asking me out, it's a no," she said in a joking manner. "But seriously, I can't. I'm awaiting orders right now."

"Orders?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, apparently they want me and Kodiak to lead a group out to Helios One to ask for permission to use some of the station."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "But I thought that the NCR and the Brotherhood were on bad terms?"

"We were," she said. "Wait, how would you know about that? As far as I know, this is the first time you've heard of the NCR."

"Wyatt told me a full story of this place," Logan informed her.

"Well, as I was saying," Dusk said as she thought over what he said. "The new owner of Vegas forced the Brotherhood and the NCR to sit down and work out our problems. Now, we're all working together, and shit like that. The Brotherhood here even reconnected with our Brotherhood in the Capital Wasteland, which is why me and Kodiak were sent down here."

"Makes sense," Logan said with a nod. "So, you're not going to be doing anything?"

"Not for awhile," she said with a shrug.

"Damn it," Logan cursed at his luck.

"Well, I was looking for someone to play cards with," she said, a smug look on her face.

"Is that a challenge, Dusk?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"You know it is."

Logan smiled, "Then it is on, Dusky."

ooo000^000ooo

The next day, mid afternoon

Wyatt, who had only been awake for an hour, was sitting behind his workbench, working on three different weapons.

He spent most of his time like this, and the rest of his timeout killing fiends and the such.

The arrival of Logan has brought some joy back to his life, since he made things a bit more interesting, but not by much.

He reassembled the guns over and over, bored out of his mind. He could handle boredom better than Logan could, but it still bugged the hell out of him.

After putting away the weapons, he walked into his main room that held most of his weapons and his bed. He walked over to his desk and slide in behind his computer.

Once it was booted up, he opened his journal and began to write down a few things.

Halfway through it, he heard the elevator ding, followed by footsteps.

He reached under his desk and gripped the 9mm pistol he had stashed there and waited to see who it was.

Suddenly, his door was kicked open and Logan stormed in, pissed as hell.

Wyatt, who had had his weapon aimed at him, quickly put it away and stood up.

"Those fucking pricks!" Logan yelled as he kicked a pillow that sat on the floor.

"What?" Wyatt asked, wanting to know what was up with Logan's behavior.

"It's those fucking NCR! They fucking wouldn't let me in their base because I was apparently too fucking dangerous!"

Wyatt chuckled despite himself, "And why would they think that?"

"All I did was make one of their off duty soldiers dance while I shot at their feet! That's nothing! I'm not a danger to all around me!" Logan yelled, but it was evident that he wasn't getting angrier, luckily.

"Well, that is kind of a stupid thing to do," Wyatt said as he turned off the computer and walked, around the desk.

"Fuck it, I need a drink," Logan said as he rubbed his face.

Wyatt thought for a second and smiled, "Want to go to the Gomorrah? They have a bar, and strippers."

"Strippers?" Logan asked, almost cheering up instantly. "Why did you not tell me of this wonderful place the other day?"

"Forgot," Wyatt said with a laugh.

"Take me there, now," Logan commanded.

Wyatt chuckled and nodded. "Come on, stud."

ooo000^000ooo

Four hours later

"Another," Wyatt said to the bartender as he watched Logan dance on the stage.

Apparently, when he said there were strippers and poles, Logan had the brilliant idea to make a fool of himself and jump up on stage. It was funny however how he jumped up there and pushed the woman off the stage, but an hour later, it was getting a bit boring.

"Here," the bartender said as he gave Wyatt a watered down beer. "That's your friend, right?"

"Sadly, yes," Wyatt said. "The sad thing is, he's not even drunk."

The bartender laughed and moved onto other customers.

Five minutes later, Logan finally jumped off the stage and put his duster back on. He then quickly made his way over to Wyatt.

"That was fun," he said as he sat down at the bar.

"How? You just danced around for an hour like an idiot."

"Yes, but you have to learn to let loose from time to time," he said before turning to the bartender. "Three wines and one beer."

"Going heavy on the alcohol, buddy?" the bartender asked.

"Nah, that's nowhere close to too much." Logan turned around and looked over the room.

"Don't get drunk," Wyatt said as he also sat back.

"No promises."

Once his drinks arrived, Logan chugged them, yes chugged them and turned back around.

"You're insane, you're going to kill yourself if you keep doing that," Wyatt half joked.

"We'll see," Logan said simply. "Wanna get laid?"

"I'm not fucking you," Wyatt said dryly.

"No," Logan said rolling his eyes. "I mean by one of them," he said as he nodded towards two women who worked for the Gomorrah.

"No," Wyatt refused.

"Too late," Logan said as he stood up and walked towards the two women.

Wyatt watched as he talked to them, and when Logan motioned towards him, he sighed.

When Logan returned, he was followed by the two women. "I paid them already, so fucks for you, and enjoy."

He grabbed the hand of the brown headed one and began walking for the back.

Once he was gone, Wyatt looked at the woman, who was smiling and rubbing her hands over her body.

"Go away," he said simply as he turned back to the bar.

She stood there for a few seconds before walking away, she had already been paid so it didn't matter if he wanted to or not.

Wyatt sighed and looked at the bartender. "My friend is a dumbass."

"Hey, at least he's getting some," the bartender laughed.

"The cheap way," Wyatt said as he ordered another drink.

ooo000^000ooo

Six minutes later

"I don't know if I should tell you that much," Logan said to the woman, whose name was Tav, which was probably short for something.

"Hun, you started crying the second I touched your pants. I can tell when someone needs to talk," Tav said in a sweet voice.

"I do need to talk, but I don't want to tell anyone," Logan said with a sigh.

"It's easier to tell someone you don't know than someone you do," she offered.

"Alright then," Logan said after a little while. "I'll tell you, but this'll require some story telling."

"We have plenty of time," she said as she settled back on the bed.

Logan sighed and began. "It started back when I was in the vault. There was this girl named Amata who I had known my entire life. She only viewed me as a friend for a while, but after I passed the G.O.A.T, which is a job placement test, she started showing an interest in me. When I was seventeen, we started dating. She made life not so boring, since that vault was the worst part of my life because it was so damn boring.

"Anyway, we dated up until I was nineteen, and that was when I had to leave the vault. While I was escaping, I came across the jail room, and saw that her father and one of the officers were trying to get her to tell them where I was. I freaked out a bit when the officer hit her, so I broke into the room, shot the officer a few times in the gut, and knocked her father out. I untied her and she shook her head at me like I was stupid, then she quickly lead to her dads office and helped me escape. I tried to get her to come with me, but she said she should stay in the vault.

"After I left, I heard nothing else from her or the vault. But after two long weeks in the wasteland, I recieved a message from her asking for help. Apparently her father had gone mad with power, and shit like that. So I went back to the vault and went straight to her and her rebel friends. She wanted me to stop her father without hurting him. I agreed and went to her father. On the way, I was attacked by one of his officers. The thing is, I remember him, he always hated me, saying I was a trouble maker. So, when he attacked me, I just went crazy. I used a combat shotgun to remove his limbs and left him to die in a cabinet.

"After I had talked to her father, and it was a long talk. I had to prove to him that what he was doing was killing the vault, and once he saw reason, he ran to tell Amata of his decision. He told her that he was stepping down as Overseer and appointing her the Overseer. She was overjoyed at hearing this, and so was I. I was so happy that I could come back to the vault and finally give up the wastelands. I was so happy, I picked up Amata in a big hug and asked her to marry me. But, then she told me to stop and to listen to her. She told me that she no longer felt that way about me, after seeing me kill that officer, and after finding the body of the other who I mutilated. She told me that she hated me for what I had become, and that she never wanted to see me again. She then said I had to leave the vault forever and could never have interactions with it again.

"So, as I was walking through the vault, heading for the exit, everyone I passed said they were glad I was leaving and good riddance. When I reached the door, I was about to pass through it when this guy, Wally Mack, yelled after me. He said that he was glad I was leaving and that his dad was better than mine, he continued to insult me and my dad. But the thing is, my dad had died before I went there. He died trying to save me and everyone else. And here was Wally, insulting him.

"I snapped, I don't know why or how, but I think it was all the pent up emotions. I... I killed every single person in that vault. I killed them all, I didn't even let one person live. I even killed Amata... I still remember her last word, why.

"I don't remember much of it, but I remember me waking up in a room, with the heads of every person in the vault laying all over the floor. It was... horrible. I'm scared that I'm capable of that kind of blind rage. I had no control over my actions in that vault. I didn't even realize I was killing them.

"I'm scared that I'll do that again. I'm scared I'll kill more people that I love and care for.

"Sure, I might seem all cheerful and full of energy, but that's me hiding from myself. I'm trying to stay positive, but it's getting harder. I just feel like I'm going to snap again."

Logan sighed heavily and looked over at Tav, who had somehow stayed focused on him the entire time.

"Well, as far as I can tell, hun, it wasn't your fault entirely. She just couldn't handle the life out in the waste," she said after a long pause.

"I tell myself that, but I still regret doing that," Logan said as he rubbed his face.

"If you didn't, then that would be a bad sign," she said after a second.

"You want to know something sad?" Logan said, a small smile forming on his face.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I've never had sex," Logan said, followed by him laughing.

"You're joking," she said in disbelief.

"Nope, never had a chance and have never liked someone enough, besides Amata of course, but yep, still a virgin," Logan said cheerfully.

"So," Tav said with a lustful smile and a shake of her breast. "Wanna change that today?"

"Now that I think about it," Logan said, standing up. "I don't want to have sex for the first time with a whore, no offence."

"None taken, you've paid me already anyway," she said as she stood up.

"Keep the caps, I have to many as it is," Logan said as he picked up his Duster.

"Fine by me, and thanks for telling me that, I'll keep it secret."

"Thanks," Logan said as he left the room.

ooo000^000ooo

Wyatt looked up from the bar and up at the bartender. "Another!"

Wyatt was obviously drunk, as it was suggested in the way he spoke and his movement.

"Sorry, buddy, I don't think that would be a good idea," the bartender said.

"Another! Now!" Wyatt demanded.

"Fine, here," the bartender said as he put a glass of purified water in front of Wyatt.

Wyatt began to drink it, too drunk to notice it was just water.

He turned around and saw Logan, walking towards him with a small smile.

"Did you enjoy your girl?!" Wyatt asked in a loud, rude voice.

Logan sat down and smiled, happy that he was able to tell someone about the one thing that was troubling him the most.

"You know, I did enjoy myself."

"Good!" Wyatt said as he laughed crazily.

"I think you're a bit too drunk, Wyatt," Logan observed.

"No, I'm not!" Wyatt yelled back.

"Go back to the Lucky 38, and get in your bed," Logan commanded, and then realized how he phrased the last part of the sentence. "Just go to your room."

"No!" Wyatt yelled again.

"There's more alcohol there," Logan said with a chuckle.

"... I'm going home!" Wyatt said as he stood up drunkenly.

"Don't ask for you weapons, I'll bring them back later," Logan said, not wanting to know what he'll do with if he had a gun in his hand.

"Okay..." he said, not paying attention, as he wobbled out of the bar.

"Shouldn't you go with him? He's had enough to kill a man," the bartender said with a bit of worry.

"He'll be fine," Logan said, waving his hand. "I have something to do anyway."

He stood up and turned towards the stage with the strippers.

"Round two, everybody!"


End file.
